batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Two-Face (Telltale)
Harvey Dent is a District Attorney in Gotham City. He is a friend of Bruce Wayne and currently running for Mayor of Gotham against Hamilton Hill. However, following an attack by the Children of Arkham, Harvey begins to turn towards a darker path. He's the initial deuteragonist turned hidden tertiary antagonist of Batman: The Telltale Series. Biography Harvey Dent was Gotham City's District Attorney since the age of 26. He became well known with the GCPD for serving up sentences effectively and making sure they would stay that way. At some point before the events of the game, he became acquainted with billionaire Bruce Wayne, the two becoming friends. Harvey was also nominated to become Mayor of Gotham, competing against Hamilton Hill. Episode One: Realm of Shadows Harvey first appeared in the episode, attending a fundraiser Bruce had organized to get him funded for his campaign. Whilst Bruce was away, Harvey tried to convince the guests to vote for him, promising change to Gotham and stamp out organized crime in the city. Whilst opening wishing Bruce had attended, Harvey noticed him in the crowd, asking him to welcome the guests. He later when to talk to Bruce, enquiring about his absence from the fundraiser and even asking his help to convince the attenders to vote for him. After talking to Gotham Gazette reporter Vicki Vale, they noticed known criminal Carmine Falcone arrive to the event. When Bruce confronted him about this, Harvey admitted to inviting him, hoping that the crime-lord would get him into city hall, if swayed in the right direction. The two then met Carmine, though his men didn't allow Harvey to enter the parlor. Bruce is then given the choice to let Harvey attend the meeting or leave him at the fundraiser. Let Harvey Dent in=Bruce lets Harvey attend the meeting between him and Falcone. If the player chooses this option, Harvey will be asked to remain quiet and remember things said by both parties. |-|Talk Alone=Bruce apologies to Harvey and leaves him at the fundraiser. Harvey will be left at the fundraiser by himself, commenting that he'll get a drink from the bar as he leaves. Harvey later appears at the press conference for the announcement of the Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial Hospital. He and Bruce hold the introduction and hands the conference to Bruce, who is either listening to Harvey or texting his butler Alfred. After the press began accusations of Bruce being tied to organized Crime, Harvey asks him to leave and states that his team on damage control will handle these comments. Bruce later meets Harvey at the Café Triste, where he produces the search warrant GCPD were given by Mayor Hill to raid Wayne Manor. Surprised by this, Harvey was angered, as Hill did not have the right to issue search warrants without his approval. The two discussed what had happened and what they may do whilst these rumors were persistent. During this discussion, it was interrupted by Selina Kyle, whom Harvey had been showing around Gotham. He greeted her and introduced her to Bruce, unaware that the two had met the previous night as Batman and Catwoman. They made conversation, with points of interest being a "mugging" Selina had been in the previous night and a bruised eye she had sustained from it. When it turned to damage control of the Wayne family ties to the Falcone Crime Family, Harvey left the table to call his office and to get it under control. When he returned, Bruce left for "another appointment", despite both his and Selina's pleas to stay for a drink. Episode Two: Children of Arkham The following morning, Harvey was contacted by Bruce and asked by his friend to pull as many strings as he could to get him to talk with Falcone, who had been arrested following an attack by Batman and evidence his friend had given to either Vicki or Lt. James Gordon. They managed to buy some time, with Harvey using as many strings he had to the GCPD to organize this meeting. Whilst at the precinct, the two discussed why Bruce wanted to see the crime lord, including what may happen if news of this got out to the press. Bruce can also mention about his suspicions about Falcone and his parents' murder to Harvey. After being shown to the infirmary by Gordon, Harvey left Bruce alone to talk to Falcone. After Falcone was murdered by a drugged Renee Montoya, who remained unconscious throughout it, Harvey briefly checked on her interrogation, which was being conducted by Gordon. He managed to buy himself and Bruce time to stay, but was angered at what had happened and wondered why she had murdered him. Harvey also showed annoyance, as Falcone's case could have meant they would get to compensate thousands of the crimelord's victims, including those who were not known at the time. Whilst consulting Gordon, he decided that it was best to try and cover up the incident before the press found out about it. Upon hearing that Falcone's lawyers had arrived, Harvey and Gordon left to deal with them. After managing to stall them, they returned to find Montoya had awoken. When Harvey asked what had happened, Bruce can either give him information which she had told him or remain vague/silent about it. After this, Harvey and Bruce left, the former to prepare for that night's debate and the latter, unknown to Harvey, to find a suspect he had. Harvey was later called by Bruce, shortly before the debate. As the two talked, Harvey revealed that his advisors had suggested that he distanced himself away from him, following the allegations to the Wayne family. However, he asked for Bruce to carry on funding his campaign, as without it, he would be unable to run against Hill. Fund Harvey=Bruce agrees to continue funding Harvey's campaign, which he will be thankful of, commenting that he will never forget this. Harvey then hangs up the call for the final stages of preparation for the debate. |-|Stop funding=Bruce will decide to stop funding Harvey's campaign, which he will comment to be disappointing. Harvey then hangs up the call for the final stages of preparation for the debate. As the debate started, the event was attacked by the Children of Arkham, led by a man in a bird mask. Harvey was held hostage by the group, alongside Hill and others at the debate. Taking over the debate, the masked man, who called himself "the Penguin", had one of his hostages inject both Dent and Hill with a chemical. As the two were forced to argue, under the effects of the chemical, the Children of Arkham showed a video of Thomas Wayne and Hill unjustifiably committing Esther Cobblepot to Arkham Asylum. During this, the GCPD tried to raid the debate and apprehend the group. Penguin, angry at Hill for what he had done, tried to murder him, but Harvey tried to intervene. Throwing a punch at the masked man, Harvey was beaten down by him, who proceeded to kill Hill. Batman, who had just beaten Blockbuster unconscious, confronted Penguin. However, Penguin responded by shooting wildly at the vigilante, which he dodged. Penguin then threw Harvey on the floor and separated a stage-light to attack him with. Batman is then left with a choice to either save Dent or Catwoman, who is also in danger. Save Harvey Dent=Batman attacks Penguin, saving Dent. He thanks the vigilante for interviening and is taken away by to Gotham General to recuperate. |-|Save Catwoman=Batman saves Catwoman from a group on Children of Arkham mercenaries. However, he is too late to save Dent, who is attacked with the stage light by Penguin and disfigured. As the GCPD arrive, Dent is taken away by Paramedics, though will be scared from the event. Episode Three: New World Order To be added Episode Four: Guardian of Gotham To be added Episode Five: City of Light To be added Personality Before the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral debate, Harvey was a kind and considerate person, willing to protect Gotham through legal means. He was also very warm and easy to approach. However, following this event, he began developing a split personality, due to the chemical Vicki Vale injected him with. This personality was violent and quick to anger, even willing to use violent means to its end. Depending on whether Batman saves him from disfigurement at the Penguin's hands, the second personality can either come closer to the surface quickly or slowly begin to take over. After catching Bruce in Selina's apartment, Harvey and his spilt personality will begin using a coin to decide on actions, drawing him closer to becoming his comic book counterpart. Relationships Bruce Wayne/Batman Harvey and Bruce were best friends by the events of the game. Bruce is one of Harvey's main supporters in his Mayoral campaign and his biggest investor. With Harvey's help, Bruce could get legal support through the D.A.'s office and pull strings to see Carmine Falcone, whilst the crime lord was in custody. Even during the Wayne Family scandal, when Harvey's advisors asked him to distance himself from Bruce, the two kept a close relationship, though Harvey may lose financial backing from Bruce. However, following an attack from the Children of Arkham, Harvey's growing psychological issues began to affect their friendship. This may have been completely destroyed when Harvey catches Bruce in Selina Kyle's apartment. Harvey's views on Batman may also be affected, depending on the choices made in the series. If Batman saves Harvey a number of threats, including being disfigured by the Penguin or an attempted kidnapping by the Children of Arkham, his views on Batman will grow increasingly positive, though will affect his opinion of justice in a twisted way. However, if Batman chooses against these, his views on the vigilante will become increasingly negative, seeing him as unable to help Gotham. Selina Kyle Selina Kyle was Harvey Dent's romantic interest, although Selina mentioned they weren't together. James Gordon Harvey didn't know the commissioner particularly well, but the two seemed to have a mutual respect for each other, as Gordon mentions Harvey was "the only DA he trusted to make a conviction stick." They disagreed, however, with how to handle Falcone's murder, Gordon stating they should try to learn everything first, Harvey stating they had to get their own story out to avoid press damage. Gordon can appear shocked if the player doesn't save Harvey from the Penguin, leading to his scarring. Gordon showed concern for Harvey when stated he and Batman had to keep both Montoya and Harvey safe from the Children of Arkham. Hamilton Hill Harvey had a poor relationship with the former mayor of Gotham, Hill labeled Harvey as a fool, while Harvey called Hill a criminal. This was due to their rivalry as nominees for Mayor. However, Harvey put this aside when the Penguin was about to kill Hill, punching him in the stomach to save Hill from his gunshots. He told Bruce in Episode Three that he felt guilty about Hill's murder, and that he'd won because of it, as well as how he was the only one of the three on stage who'd survived:him, Hill, and the moderator, respectively. Gallery Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Characters Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Villains